Isokinetic testing machines have been used to measure the strength of a person in order to determine whether that person has the suitable physical strength for a particular job or task.
Broadly, it has been customary for the person or individual to go to a clinic or isokinetic testing center. Generally, such tests involve measuring the strength of the knees, the shoulders, and the back of the person or client at various isokinetic stations each designed to perform the isokinetic testing machine specifically for the back, the shoulders, and the knees.
As a result, the use of these prior art isokinetic apparatus resulted in a time consuming, inconvenient, costly, and cumbersome procedure for the users and employers.
A further drawback of the prior art isokinetic testing machines is that they are relatively large and require a substantial space because they require multiple setups and stations for testing of the knees, the shoulders, and the back. Moreover, because the prior art isokinetic testing machines require multiple stations for the testing of the various joints, such tests become more time consuming and costly to the employers. For example, if a company or an employer wants to test a large number of employees at a specific on-site location, transporting and setting up prior art isokinetic testing machines can be very costly and time consuming.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an isokinetic testing apparatus which can perform the isokinetic testing of a client's knees, shoulders, and the back in a single station in an efficient manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an isokinetic testing apparatus that is more compact and easily transportable.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an isokinetic testing apparatus that includes motorized arms, backrest, and seats to ease the physical demands of setting up and operating the apparatus.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an isokinetic testing apparatus that can be easily and accurately configured and reconfigured for subsequent testing of a specific client or user.